Girl With the Golden Eyes
by Akia and Amora
Summary: Sheena Hiroshi has just lost her parents and is living alone, and she hasn't spoken since the accident that took her parents lives. Her best friends Tohru, Uo and Hana are worried about her, but after she starts talking again Tohru and the Sohmas find out
1. Sheena

_Chapter 1: Sheena_

A/N: Akia here, well this is my first Fruits Basket Fanfic, and i don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in it, i do however own Sheena Hiroshi, she's mine i say!

Sheena walked down the dirt road connecting her to the school grounds. She glanced around through her black bangs and saw Tohru with the Prince again. She hated how since about a month ago she was always with the Prince. Tohru abandoned her in her time of need. Her parents had died in a car crash a couple weeks ago, just before the Prince's cousin moved here. She couldn't even remember his name.

" Hey! Sheena!" yelled Tohru at her. She waved at Tohru and walked on not noticing the worried look on Tohru's face, her gold eyes were looking elsewhere. She was 16 years old and now family deprived. She hadn't spoken really since the accident, and really, no one tried to make her.

She sat in her seat behind Hana, one of her only three friends." Sheena, you're worrying us." said Uo sitting down," you haven't spoken in a month!" Sheena only looked down at her desk. Some of the students, like Kyo had never even heard her voice. But everyone wanted to, she had a beautiful voice, like a wolf howl in the woods.

After school, Kyo got fed up with the silence and Tohru's tears and walked over to her. She looked up at the orange haired boy." What's your problem?" She just looked down her gold eyes lookingat a speck on her desk. " are you listening to me? You are making your friends worry, you haven't talked once since I've been here and that's been what, three weeks?"

She looked up at him then, not wanting to talk and her eyes clearly said so.

" I don't care if you don't want to talk, you better do it anyway, i'm sick and tired of Tohru crying herself to sleep every night because you still won't talk." Sheena's eyes widened, she had no clue Tohru cared that much and tears welled up in her eyes.

"...No...don't cry Tohru, we can't cry, we have to be strong. Crying won't bring them back."

" What are you talking about?"

" Tohru, please don't leave me again, don't leave me for Yuki anymore. I miss you Tohru..." Kyo looked over at Tohru who walked up to Sheena and hugged her.

" You feel left out don't you? I'm SO sorry, i had no clue is that why you haven't talked?" Sheena nodded and shook her head.

" Sort of i guess, but i lost them both, and my Granpa's house caught fire and is being rebuilt, adn you have been hanging out with the Prince so much lately..." She stopped herself, she felt like she was just being selfish. Tohru's mom had died a month ago, and yet she was happy.

" Why don't you come over tonight?" Asked Tohru.

" Um, sorry, i've got work tonight, and besides i'd feel akward, i'm more of a lone wolf sort of person." _Yeah, the wolf part is right on the money,_ she thought to herself refering to her family's curse to turn into wolves, the ancient forgotton animal of the zodiac. She stood up and walked out.

-Later that evening-

She walked into her tent in the woods and fell asleep. She thought she heard footsteps and voices but ignored them until she was poked awake. " What the hell?" She sat straight up and looked into Tohru's eyes," hello..."

" Why are you out here?" she asked concerned.

" My Gramp's house is being rebuilt and where he's staying is very small with my aunt the re and all, and i couldn't impose on Uo or Hana, and I knew you had no room so I went here." She said getting kinda stressed out.

" This is Sohma property." Said the Prince looking in the tent. _Oh great here it goes..._

**POOF!**

And in her place sat a black wolf with shimmering golden eyes. " Hehe, uh oh..." She said nervously.

" Don't worry Miss Hiroshi, we won't tell, our family is cursed as well. We become the members of the zodiac. I'm the rat and Kyo's the cat. Tohru knows our secret so she won't tell. You should stay with us for now. Shigure won't mind." Yuki said picking up some of her books and walking out.

**POOF!**

She quickly got dressed and got most of her belongings in a bag. They walked to the house and were greeted by Shigure.

" My, my. Who's this?"

" I'm Sheena Hiroshi, Sir." She said.

" well you are welcome here anytime, a friend of Tohru's is a friend of ours."

" Shigure, she knows."

" What! How?"

" We told her, after we found out her curse." Shigure ran off for a few minutes and they put Sheena's bags in Tohru's room. Shigure walked in.

" I've just spoken to Akito and he wants to see her tommorrow after school, he said he will pick you up in front of the building." Sheena nodded and went to change into her PJ's. She got into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

-the next day-

She walked to school with Tohru and the others, only hearing two fights on the way. The day seemed to last forever as she waited until the last bell to ring. Once it rung she got her things and walked outside and sat on a bench. A few minutes later a boy around 18 walked up to her.

" I am looking for Sheena Hiroshi, you don't happen to be her do you?"

" Yes, I am."

" I am Akito Sohma, pleasure to meet you." He said it with a smile but something in his tone made her think otherwise.

A/N Okay, yea, bad ending, but oh well. Well, Please review, i don't mind bad remarks as long as it's constructive critisism.


	2. Meeting With Akito

_Chapter Two: The Meeting With Akito_

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2...Thank you Evil Bunny of death for your review! It sorta motivated me to write this chapter. Yes, and once again I don't own Fruits Basket, Only Sheena and her family(so far)

RECAP:

She walked to school with Tohru and the others, only hearing two fights on the way. The day seemed to last forever as she waited until the last bell to ring. Once it rung she got her things and walked outside and sat on a bench. A few minutes later a boy around 18 walked up to her.

" I am looking for Sheena Hiroshi, you don't happen to be her do you?"

" Yes, I am."

" I am Akito Sohma, pleasure to meet you." He said it with a smile but something in his tone made her think otherwise.

Sheena followed the boy to his car and stepped in. The car was all black on the outside with leather seats. The boy wore all black as well. _Man, this guy loves his black doesn't he?_

" So, Miss Hiroshi." He said after he pulled away from the curb.

" Yes, sir?"She decided it best to be very polite.

" As I understand it, your family is cursed as well?"

" Yes, we transform into the wolves of the ancient zodiac story."

" I'm not familiar with it." He said to her keeping his eyes on the road and pulling a sharp turn.

" Really? I've known it since i was little."

" Tell it to me." He demanded.

" Well, back when god asked all of the zodiac creatures to the banquet, two animals were left out. the cat and the wolf. The cat, as you know, was tricked by the kiniving rat and thought that the banquet was the day after when it was supposed to be. The wolf knew when the party was but he decided not to go, he was a loner, that wolf, and no one could convince him to go. He would feel uncomfortable there, he said, and nver went. So he, even though he isn't a zodiac animal watches over us and is highly respected." She explained as they got to the house.

" Is that so? I don't think he should have stayed away, even if he was a loner. He was given a hugh honor and blew it off, sounds disrespectful."

" I thought so too, at first but then i really understood how he felt."

" Because you are the wolf?" Akito asked her, leading her inside his house. They sat down on the floor looking at eachother, Sheena nervously, Akito scanning her personality and actions.

" Yeah, I guess so. But also I think he was kind of misunderstood by the others." She had said before they sat down. Sheena looked around. _Why is he asking me all this? why does he want me here?_

" So, why did you want to see me, Sir?" She said rememebring her promise to herself to be polite.

" To see if you'll be any good for the Sohmas."

" Of course! I understand what you all are going through, I am cursed as well." She stated.

" Well, that much is true, I suppose. But, are you emotionally/mentally able to be with them?"

" What do you mean?" She asked not lking his question at all.

" Have I offended you? I'm dreadfully sorry. I just mean i need to make sure you aren't some psycho out to hurt my family, or some unstable little girl who can't help anyone let alone herself." Something in his tone made her think that he thought she was both.

" Well, I suppose I should respond to that the best I can. Well, first off, I would never purposly try and hurt anyone let alone a family much like mine. And secondly, I've been living alone wile working and taking AP and honors classes at school. I didn't even cry when I found out my parents were dead, I kept myself strong through all of it. So how can you honestly think i'd be either if those things you accused me of?" She said as polite as possible, but her anger was started to control her.

" Well, I suppose those two thigns were wrong, but your anger is somewhat to be desired." He stated his voice cold.

" That's only because you are accusing me of untrue things." She said regaining her polite tone.

" Well, that's better, and i'll try my best not to think untrue things about you, but it's hard not to. As I understand you haven't talked for a month, or so, and just started yesterday."

" That has nothing to do with you."

" If you are staying with my family, it has every bit to do with me." He said starting to get angry," You may stay with those four if you wish, but now, i want you out of my sight." He said he voice growing angrier towards the end.

" Thank you, Sir." She said bowing. She turned and walked outside. A man stood nearby and walked up to her.

" you are the girl living with Shigure right? Sheena?"

" Yes, but who are you?"

" I am Hatori Sohma, the Sohma family doctor." The man stated," would you like a ride home? I was just about to go see Shigure anyway." She followed Hatori to the car and he drove her home.

" Wow, you can stay? I'm so glad!" Said Tohru happily.

' Yes, miss Hiroshi, it will be wonderful to have someone else around here to talk to." Said Yuki with a smile.

" Yea, what they said." Replied Kyo. She smiled slightly at her friends and walked upstairs slowly making sure to wave goodnight to her friends before entering her room and falling asleep.

A/N Okay yeah, kinda short...the next one should be longer, lots of stuff happening in that one!


	3. Family Reunion

_Chapter Three: Family Reunion_

A/N: Okay, Chapter 3, wow, 3 chaps. already...sheesh i have to much time on my hands...well, i don't own Fruits basket, but i do own: Sheena, Iruka and Duran Hiroshi(Wish I didn't own this guy though, he is a jerk and a pain in the ass, i swear, if he weren't imporant to the story, he wouldn't be here...or i'd make him commit suicide or something. Yes, I really don't like him, but hey, he isn't supposed to be liked...). The last two you'll see in the chapter...well enjoy any of you who actually read this..and once again thanks Evil Bunny of Death for your review.

Sheena awoke suddenly, and stared at her ceiling. She glanced over at the clock, it was 6 in the morning...on a Saturday. She snuggled under the covers and fell back into a restless sleep.

A few hours later Kyo came in and gently shook her awake. " Time to get up, Tohru's just finished breakfast." He told her. It was their routine for the past three weeks she'd been staying there, get up to Kyo shaking her ad going and eating breakfast. She had grown to like everyone in the house, even the perverted dog, but most of all Kyo because he knew what it was like to be an outcast. They walked downstairs and during breakfast the phone rang.

Sheena went over and picked it up.

" Hello, Sohma residence, Sheena Hiroshi speaking. Huh? Grandpa is that you? Wow, great to hear from you. yeah, uh huh, I see, well, see you then bye Grandpa." The last part was very forced to sound happy, but it wasn't happy at all. She put down the phone and ran up to her room with tears streaming down her face. _I don't want to leave, I like it here so much. I like the Sohma's, they are so kind, and I can spend more tie with Tohru. But it's all over now..._

A hand rested on her shoulder." Hey what was that all about?" asked Kyo. She turned around to face Kyo, Tohru and Yuki.

" I-I'm going to live the head of my family, y Grandpa, the renevations are done...you'll come with me right?" She said kind of pleadingly at the end.

" Of course, Sheena!' Said Tohru," I can call Hana and Uo and we can all walk you there." Sheena nodded and as she packed she remembered her experiences with the Sohmas. She had only met one other member of the family, Kisa Sohma, who called her,'Sissy.' but then again she called Tohru that too. She finished packing and took her suitcases downstairs. Kyo and Yuki each picked up one and she took one and her bookbag. Uo and Hana arrived, and so did a very sad Kisa who had been called by Shigure. They all walked to the Hiroshi estate.

Sheena walked up to the wooden door of the main house and knocked." Grandpa! It's Sheena!" A minute later a man who looked alot like Sheena opened the door, he seemed to be in his 40's or 50's.

" Grandpa, this is Yuki, Kyo and Kisa Sohma. And these three are Tohru Honda, Saki Hanajima or Hana, and Arisa Uotani or Uo." She introduced her friends and pointed them out." And guys this is Iruka Hiroshi, my Grandpa and head of the Hiroshi family." Her friends bowed respectfully.

" Sheena, take your things to your room, i'll take your friends into the living room for tea." He told her. She ran upstairs and opened her door. When she did her suitcase and backback slid from her hands. There infront of her stood a red haired man not much older than herself. He wore all balck and had gold eyes. His long red hair was back in a ponytail.

"D-D-Duran." She sputtered out," It's been awhile." She was shocked to see him, and she didn't want to see him at all.

" Sheena, dear, so glad to see you again." He said gracefully, but she knew the terror and hatred behind is calm mask," So who are your friends downstairs?"

" Well, there is Tohru Honda, Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, Kyo Sohma-" She started but was cut off with his angry reply.

" A boy? Why are you anywhere near anyother man but me? **I** am your fiancee, **not** this Kyo, don't forget that!" He said his jealousy adn loathing seeping through his voice.

" He's just my friend Duran! Nothing else! Trust me!"

" Insolent wench, you expect me to trust you when you come home with a boy, who you have been living with?"

" They took me in Duran! That's all!" She pleaded with him, knowing that he could very wel harm her if he got angrier.

" That's all? Well, I'm sure you are good friends right do everything togehter?"

" NO! We jsut talk alittle and eat together with the family!"

" LIAR!" He said very angrily,a dn struck her across the face leaving a sore red mark._ HELP! Someone!_she thought trying to reach someone.

with the others(AN wow, never done this before...)

Hana felt Sheena's distress call." I am senseing some weird electric signals from Sheena, she seems distressed or frightend." Upon hearing that they ran upstairs. Everyone but Kisa and Tohru went infront of Sheena. The two girls went over to Sheena, who had also received a small gash on her forehead and a forming bruise on her shoulder from where she had fallen.

" Get away from Sheena she is my fiancee, you have no right to be near her." He said at them.

" I don't care if you are her fiancee you Damn wolf, you're not getting near her!" Said Kyo defensivly.

" For once I agree with Orange Top." Said Uo.

" Yes, the stupid cat does have an almst smart response for once." Said Yuki.

" Can it, you Damn rat!" He shouted at Yuki. Iruka slammed open the door.

" What is all the commtion for?" He looked and saw Duran.

" Duran! I've told you that you aren't to be near my Granddaughter! Is that understood?"

" Yes, Sir." He said defeated.

" Now get out." Duran slipped out quickly and the others turned to a shaken Sheena. She was crying and holding her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth.

" Hey, Sheena, he's gone now. Don't worry, he won't hurt you again, I promise." Said Kyo reassuringly to her. She blushed slightly at his caring for her safety and smiled.

" Thank you, Kyo." She said.

" Well, Sheena, I don't think this is the best palce for you, you'd do better with your friends." Said her Grandpa. She smiled at him." I'll escort you back to the house." Uo and Hana went off after they left adn the others returned to Shigure's.

" My, My, that was awfully quick...Iruka, nice to see you." Said Shigure to the other man.

" You too, Shigure." Sheena got a frightened look on her face._ I'll just go upstairs and pretend that Shigure and my grandpa don't know eachother..._Kyo and Tohru helped her bring her things to her room. They left while she unpacked and straightened everything. She was pleased with her work and didn't hear anyone near her until it was to late and she was gagged and a strong smell put under her nose. She instantly blacked out from the smell.

Later that day, in some random place...

Sheena slowly opened her eyes to a room she thought she'd never see again. The one in her nightmares. This was the room Duran had beaten her in if he was mad, they were always in this room as kids...no one questioned Duran except her grandpa, because he was the oldest of the new wolves and would become the next head of family if Iruka died, even though Duran was not very related to him at all, only a distant cousin.

" So, my dear, I think we need to catch up on somethings." He said with a whip in his hand. She closed her eyes and the leather dug into her arm, leaving a bloody gash in her arm. She barely had time to wince before he hit her again but this time on the chest leaving a huge cut which as bad as it felt bleed only enough to stain her clothes, but not lethal.

_Kyo...Kyo...you promised..._

A/N: And end of chapter 3. Kinda a cliffy I suppose...YES! THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN THE OTHER TWO! Okay, so please review


	4. Meetings

_Chapter four:Meetings_

A/N: Hey chapter four sweet! Well, okay, i only own Sheena, Duran, Carmen,Elie and the one that is mentioned once ever in the whole thing MArk.

Sheena winced as she was repeatedly whipped and slapped. She couldn't stop Duran when he was like this. She knew that pschic signals couldn't get through the walls, so she didn't even try. She just lay there on the floor hoping he'd stop soon.

" HEY! DAMN WOLF! I thought we already told you to keep your hands off her." Said a voice from the doorway.

" Kyo!" She said happily," You didn't abandon me after all!" She had tears of joy in ehr eyes.

" Of course not, why would any decent friend leave you with this guy?" He said walkign over to her. HE helped her up and put her arm around his shoulder." You better leave her alone, or you'll ahev to answer to all of her friends, and i'm sure you don't want to piss off two cursed boys, a friendly girl, a psychic and a Yankee." Duran got a slightly scared look on his face, he knew as well as everyone else that the Yankees were a feared gang. Kyo walked her out and got her home. He put her on her bed and went downstairs.

" How is she?" Asked Tohru, worriedly.

" She'll be okay, but I think Hatori should see her." Said Kyo calling up the doctor," Hatori, we need help, Sheena is really hurt."

" I'll be there as soon as I can." Hatori hung up on Kyo who put the phone down. Hatori did his checkup and saw that she wasn't in to bad condition, he cleaned up her wounds which weren't to deep and left with a bow.

" She'll be fine, she may need to miss tommorrow at school to be safe." Said Hatori leaving.

" She'll never agree to not go to school." Said Yuki. The next day she droggily got out of bed and into her uniform. She sat down in her seat in class.

" Class, we have two new students with us today, Please welcome Carmen and Elie Rusyo." The two girls bowed slightly. Carmen had long blonde hair with blue bangs and blue eyes. Elie had brown hair and eyes. They sat down next to Uo and Hana.

" Sheena, I don't like this at all, you shouldn't have come to school today." Said Hana." I felt your pain signals all night last night, you can't say it doesn't hurt."

" No, it's fine, i've had worse." She said shaking her head._Much Worse.._she was just glad nothing was broken this time...

" I have to agree with Hana, even the doctor said you should stay home yet you didn't." Said Uo irritably.

Carmen from behind Sheena spoke up. " Why would you go against Hatori's wishes Sheena?" Sheena turned around to the girl.

" How did you know that?" She growled.

" I am like your friend, psychic, that's all, I can read memories, Elie can go into people's hearts and tell what they are feeling towards others, so she can tell if someone is hateful, and i can see in people's pasts, wheater good or bad." Sheena didn't like the sound of that, if the knew about Hatori, they could also know about Duran.

" Well, I'd prefer my thoughts to stay mine only thank you." She said.

" you can see people's electric signals too?" Asked Hana semi-intrested. The day dragged on slowly and at the end of school the Principal made an announcment over the intercom.

" Friday is the annual high school dance, admition is 2 dollors per person. Hours are 8-12. Hope to see you all there."_Yeah right..._She walked home with the others and was shocked when the doorbell rang. She opened it and was face to face with a tall black and white haired boy. A smaller kid was with him, he had blonde hair and brown eyes.

" Sheena, this is Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma." Said Shigure over her shoulder.She found out that they were the cow and the rabbit. She was happy to meet them, Momiji was very energetic and fun to talk to. Haru was very polite, but a bit creepy when he went black. But she didn't mind, everyone had a slight badness, his just popped up more showingly than others.

Next, Kisa came over with a young boy with sandy hair and brown eyes. Hiro, the ram, was a stuck up boy, but was kinda loveable too...i suppose...

Then she met...Ayame...She didn't know what to think about him...he worried her, very,very much. She didn't like snakes, so that didn't help any. She also found out that Hatori was the dragon.

A crazy woman came in chasing Kyo named Kagura. She was the boar. They broke lots of doors and walls that night. She also met a guy named Ritsu who apoligized for everything. HE was the monkey. The Rooster and Horse could't make it that night. They all had a great time talkign about anything and everything. Sheena enjoyed herself and totally forgot about Duran.

At school the next day everyone was blabbing on about that stupid dance. What did she care, it's not like she was going. She wasn't even sure if she'd go if someone asked her. Everyone was all like," Yeah, mark asked me to the dance!""no way really? you are so lucky." Blah,blah,blah...how much onger was this torture goign to go on for? Uo and Hana agreed with her, of course, neither wanted dates to the stupid thing. Of course Tohru didn't agree but then again she was going with Prince Yuki which made almost everyone jealous. It made her feel better tah at least something good came out of this stupid dance, Yuki and Tohru definatly liked eachother, but didn't admit it. And of cours eshe loved hearing the fan club girls whine and cry. She laughed about it with Uo at lunch. she sat through the rest of the day, the talk going on and on and on and on and on and on and on...and soforth till te last bell rung. She went to her locker and grabbed her things. A hand touched her shoulder.

" Hey, Sheena would you like to go to the dance with me?" Asked a voice. _Did someone just ask me to the dance?_ She turned around to face the boy and inwardly gasped.

It was Kyo.

A/N: hope you liked it...kinda short i know...well please review.


	5. Dress Shopping and the dance

_Chapter five: Dress Shopping and the dance_

A/N I hope you all enjoy thsi chappy. Well, anyway, i only own Carmen/elie/and sheena and her family(na d that jerk who should die)thanks for the reviews everyone.

Sheena just stared for a moment at him. She didn't now what to say." Well, ummm.sure Kyo, i'd love to go!" She said after a minute of silence.

" You sure? You thought about it hard enough."

' Just a bit suprised is all." She said nervous that he'd take back the invite that she'd been hoping for since Monday.

" Well, guess i don't ahve to pick you up eh?' He said with a slight grin.

" Yea, probaly be weird..." She said with a smile of her own. They walked home and Sheena walked up to her room and dug through her clothes. She had nothing nice to wear at all. Tohru came in.

" Whatcha doing?"

" Lookign for an outfot to wear at the dance."

" You got a date?" She asked excitedly," Who is it."

" Kyo." She whispered.

" Whta was that?"

" I'm going with Kyo!" She shouted, shocking herself and making everyone run into her room. She laughed nervously.

" Where are you going with Kyo?" Asked Shigure.

" The Dance." She said.

' Cool." Said Yuki.

" Oh, Sheena! We have to go buy outfits together after school tommorrow."

" Right before the dance?" She asked nervously, it wouldn't leave alot of time.

" It starts at 8 we'll ahve plenty of time." Pleaded Tohru.

" Okay fine." She said giving up. The next day they went to a dress shop. Tohru put a dress in ehr hands and shoved her into the dressing room. She put it on slowly. She looked in the mirror.

It was a form fitting baby blue dress with spaghetti straps. It went down to her knees where it fanned out. She hated it.

" No way Tohru. I will not where this!"

" Come out and let me see it." Sheena walked out slowly.

" You're right, light blue isnt' your color. Maybe red." She gave Sheena a red dress. Sheena went into the dressign room and put this one on. It was a bit more loose and was shorter, and the dress was strapless. She walked out.

" Not bad, let's try this black one." She gave her another dress. She tryed it on. It had full sleeves with balck lace at the end. The collor went down to a bit beaneath her sholders. It was outlined in balck lace too. It was form fitting as well adn kinda long, but she liked it.

" Yes, that's the one Sheena perfect. Hana'd wear something like it I bet." Tohru said with a grin as they both payed for their dresses, adn wore them out, it was 7 already. Tohru's dress was light pink with slight frills, and long sleeves and a fanning bottom. She looked great.

They ran upstairs and helped eachother strighten out their hair and put on some light makeup.

" Girls you ready?" Shouted up Yuki and Kyo.

" Yea, be right there." They walked slowly downstairs,a nd recieved a smile from Yuki and a shocked look from Kyo. They wore tuxes. They got a ride from Shigure who kept saying how pretty Sheena and Tohru looked until, Sheena, Kyo and Yuki all hit him in the head when they stopped. They walked inside the school gym and saw Haru dancing with Carmen and Elie talking with Momiji. Hana and Uo were in the corner decked out in black. Hana wore a black cloak/dress thing with boots and Uo wore a black jacket and pants with boots. After talkign with Uo and Hana Kyo and Sheena danced to an upbeat song then sat down with Yuki and Tohru. The night continued like this till around midnight.

" Ok, everyone, last song of the night." Kyo and Sheena who were on the dance floor shrugged and started danceing to the slow song. She put her arms around his neck adn his went to her waist. She looked up at him and smiled. Kyo looked at her startled, why was she smiling.

" This is fun, jsut being with you Kyo." She said reading his mind. Kyo didn't know what over took him but at the end of the song he leaned forward and kissed Sheena gently on the lips. She was shocked at first then returned the kiss. They stood there for what felt like eternity, lips locked together until...

_CLICK!_

Sheena spun around to face Shigure with a camera in his hand and a dorky grin on his face." I'm sure Hatori adn Ayame would love a copy of this one, maybe Haru too, maybe even Iruka, who knows, i'll make some extras just in case." Kyo and Sheena glared at him.

" Cough up the film." Kyo said angrily. He chased Shigure but couldn't get the film. So they had to endure Shigure talking about it all the way home and leaving right away to make photos, why at 12 no one knew, probaly so that KYo wouldn't steal it wile he slept. He put the copies in envolpoes and in the moring they were sent into the hands of some very suprised people...

A/N so whatcha think? It's dog hunting season? I do...well please review


	6. Revenge is Sweet

_Chapter six: Revenge is Sweet, adn a bit from the past_

A/N: hehe, never guess what happens in this one. sheesh i don't even know yet...This chapter later on is part of a twopart thing about her childhood...well, i don't own FB but i own other things like this peppermint lifesaver though, adn of course that Duran who i hate alot in this chappy too.

Sheena woke up to screaming, Kyo's screaming. Appearntly Shigure mailed the letters last night and Kyo was very angry. She walked up to him nervously.

" Kyo, don't worry about the photos, we can get him back." She tried reasoning with him. He sighed.

" What do you have in mind?" He asked, pretending not to be curious.

" Well, first I need one little bit of information on Shigure." She said slyly.

" What do you need to know?"

" What is he afraid of?" She asked. She could tell he was intrested now, his eyes were glistining with excitement.

" Well, I only know one thing, and thing is Spiders." Sheena laughed so ahrd that she thought her side would pop.

" Spiders huh? Okay well, get a camera, adn a rubber spider and the payback can begin." She said with an evil smile.

" I like your style woman." He said running down stairs and out of the house. The telephone rang and Tohru got to it first, so both girls stood by the phone.

" Oh, Hatori, good to hear from you, you want to speak with Sheena? Ok, here she is." Tohru handed her the phone and she looked at it before putting it to her ear.

" Hi."

" Sheena, what is with this photograph I received from Shigure?"

" HIm being a total pain in the ass, what else?"

" I didn't mean that! How did he take a picture of you and Kyo in the first place?"

" Me and Kyo went to the dance together."

" You were doing more than just dancing."

" We got caught up in the slow song, no big deal Hatori!" She said angrily at the phone.

" It is a big deal! Akito could get very angry over it!"

" He doesn't have to know."

" He already does, i haven't heard his opinion yet though."

" How did he find out?"

" He saw me open the envolpe with it in it."

" How could you let him see it?"

" I got it when i was checking up on him, my assistant gave me my mail, adn said one was from Shigure and Akito forced me to show him."

" I dont' want to hear from him."

" You may not have a choice, he is our God after all."

" I know that. But Hatori, why did you have to bring that up at all?" She said depressed sounding.

" Depression isn't a good thign Sheena."

" I'm only depressed because of you." she said.

" well, i'll let you go then."

" Wait Hatori."

" Yes?"

" Do you know who all he sent that to?"

" Well, in the letter it ws adressed to me, Ayame, Kazuma and a man named Iruka."

" WHAT! NO!"

" What's the matter?"

" It was sent to Grandpa's house, but what if he isn't the only one who sees it? what if Duran does? He'll hurt me really bad this time." she said a quiver in her voice.

" What? He hurts you?"

" yes, alot sometimes, soemtimes not as bad, but he won't forgive this, he'll hurt me really bad. The last time something remotley close to this happened i came home with broken bones and bloody everywhere, but that wasn't even the worst part."

" what could possibly be worse?" he said frightned.

" After that, I started cutting, not bad enough to leave scars, but enough to relieve the pain of being abused by him, of course that night and all day actually my parents had been gone, i was only at his house for like 20 minutes ad i had cut almost all day, but that night i slipped and cut myself deep on the wrist and i couldn't stop the bleeding, i barely called 911, before i passed out, I woke up three days later in intensive care. My parents, my Grandpa, Tohru, Uo, Hana, adn my friend back then who moved away were there. I was surrounded by loved ones but felt alone, and pained, and i felt the need to cut again, but I didn't i was so frightned by what happend, but tis time, if he finds out, i may not stop myslef. Hatori this is a major problem."

" wow, Sheena, i had no idea, and i'm very sorry about that, i truly am. If you like I can go over and make sure this boy doesn't see the picture."

" Please do." Hatori hung up. She looked up from the phone to see her housemates around her, minus Shigure.

" Sheena! Taht's what happened that night you went to the hospital?"

" Yeah, it was, i'm sorry I scared you Tohru." She said.

" Miss Hiroshi, cutting isn't the answer to your problems."

" I know that, it was a few years ago."

" Oh yes, we were in 6th grade i believe, i just thought tat you had fallen and broken a glass and got cut bad."

" Nope." She said simply.

" Let me see your arm." Demanded Kyo. She held out her hand and he pushed up her sleeve relvealing a thin white scar on her wrist." why didn't you tell someone?"

' I didn't want to worry anyone."

" Almost dying worried them much more." HE said angrily.

" I know, oh hey Kyo, do yuo have thos two things I mentioned earlier?"

" Yeah..."

" well, we should set up then, Shigure will be here any moment." Kyo set the spider to hang in the doorway adn got the camera ready. Shigure walked in the didn't notice the spider till it was in his face. He screamed like a little girl. Kyo took a picture and went to get it copied. HE sent them to everyone he knew.

Sheena sat up on her bed rememebring her past.

- 12 years ago.-

The little black haired girl stood behind her dad, she was about to meet an important member of her Dad's family, the head of the family and his successor, Duran. She was a very shy child and didn't even look beyond her dad's back. He stepped aside and the two others saw the young wolf for the first time. She saw a man who looked like her and a boy of about 6 with red hair in a ponytail adn gold eyes like hers. Her dad had silver hair and gold eyes, her mom had black hair and blue eyes, but she couldn't come today.

" Oh, this must be Sheena. Nice to meet you my dear, i'm your Grandpa Iruka and this is my successor and your future husband Duran."

' Nice to meet you." she said shyly with a bow. The older men laughed. She glanced at the boy who smiled at her. She smiled back, not knowing the evil behind his smiling face.

" Sheena, would you like to come play with me?" He asked innocently.

" Yes, that'd be fun! Can I daddy?"

" Sure sweetheart, don't be to long." She followed Duran into his house and into a large room with barely anything in it at all.

" I'll show you how we play here." He punched her hard in the stomach." Never forget that i'm goignt o be your husband, no one else can have you." He made it so nothing showed and made her swear not to tell, adn she didn't. That was the first time he beat her, but definatly not the last.

A/N so what did you think of your look into Sheena's past? Review please!


	7. History

_Chapter 7: A look into the past_

A/N Okay sorry, everyone appearently it has OC-ness and if i knew what that was i'd try adn change it if anyone has a problem with it. This chappy is Sheena's past and told in her perspective so instead of She it will be I and so on...also, kinda depressing,a dn a bit bloody...

- 6 years ago-

It was the day I turned ten, I hadn't even seen Duran for about a year because of the fight between my parents and the Hiroshi family. My parents, especially my mom, didn't like how much the Hiroshi's tryed interfering with our lives, adn decideding things about our plans or what not.

That day we threw a small party, only four people came, of course I only invited four people. Tohru was drinking pop adn talking with Uo who had just taken her second slice of pizza. Hana was talkign to me about how she and her little brother could curse people. And then there was that other friend, Corine was her name I believe. She had moved to Japan from America for an exchange program.

We were servng the cake that night when I decided for some reason to go outside. He was there, his hair was cut to his shoulders. Duran, my arch-enemy yet my betrohed(sp?).

" Sheena, follow me." and of course not to anger him I did. He led me to a small courtyard near our house, my parents knew I went there often so they wouldn't worry that I wasn't home. That day was different from the rest of the days I had seen Duran before, the same yet so different. He slapped me hard across the face and yelled for not inviting him.

" It was a girl's only party Duran!" I tried reasoning with him, it only made him hit me harder. then, he did something I'll never forget. Instead of hitting me for a third time he held my face in his hands and kissed me possesively on the lips. Why, i'll never know, all he had done before was hurt me, now he was trying to be nice? It made no sense, I guess he was trying to make a point, but what that was I still can't figure out. Then he left and I walked back, I said the red on my cheek was from the cold, it was early spring so the air was still nippy at night. They believed me, well almost all of them did. Everyone went on with their original activites except for Hana, she came up to me.

" Something else happened, your cheeks aren't red from the cold, you were hit right?" She questioned.

" Yes, but please don't tell Hana, no one can know, you can't even tell Tohru, or Uo, if needed i'll tell them. But don't say anything before then."

" Okay, I'd never betray you." She said with a slight smile.

" I know." I smiled at her too, and we went over to Tohru and Uo.

" So how was your walk?" Asked Uo.

" Oh, fine, just needed some fresh air." I said eyes darting around. Uo didn't believe me but kept her mouth shut after getting a death glare from Hana.

- 4 years ago-

I was in sixth grade and had turned twelve a month before when it happened. I had been at school talking with the others when a boy I knew walked up and asked to talk with me alone. I followed him and he asked me out.

" I-I'd love to but I can't, m-my parents say i'm too young to have a boyfriend." It wasn't true but he believed me and walked off. Unfortunatly, Duran found out. He punched and kicked and slapped me really bad. I broke a rib by being slammed into a wall and broke my left arm by it being punched into a wall. I had bruises all over my body and two broken bones at the end of our twenty minute meeting.

I silently walked home and went inside knowing my parents weren't goign to be back yet. I walked into the bathroom and searched through the cabinets till something glistened and caught my eye. A razor. I picked it up carefully. I had no idea what possessed me to do it but I made a small cut on my arm, and then the hurt feeling I had was gone, being replaced by an exquite pain. I watched the blood trickle down my arm, and a strange feeling of happiness filled me. I cut my arm again and savored the moment, i had gone temporarily insane I think, i couldn't stop myself from cutting my arms. I loved the red liquid staining my arms. I made my way down one arm till i was close to my wrist, i readied myself to cut just above the vein but my hand slipped and i cut my wrist instead and the red flow didn't stop no matter what I did. I ran and dialed 9-1-1, told them my problem and where i lived then I collapsed on the ground.

I awoke slowly and saw an unfamilar ceiling. I looked around at sad or crying faces. An oxygen mask was above my lips and an IV was stuck into my arm. I looked at it and saw the fluid running down the tubes into my arm. The first person to notice that I was awake was Tohru because she was holding my hand crying. I had moved my hand and she saw my slowly openeing eyes.

" Sheena! She's awake everyone!"Shouted Tohru, suddenly. Everyone turned to me and I smiled weakly.

After that day, Corrine moved, probaly only a month later.

-out of memories-

Sheena opened her eyes and stood up off her bed.

" Sheena!" Shouted up Shigure.

" Yes?"

" It's Akito, he's not very happy and would like to speak with you immeadetly." She shook her head and walked downstairs. She opened the door and headed over to Sohma estate and to Akito's home. She knocked and was summoned inside.

" ah, Sheena. Just the person i wanted to see."

A/N Okay, late post, sorry lots of stuff happening. So anyway please review, adn i'll update asap.


	8. Second Meeting

_Chapter 8: Second meeting_

A/N: After this it will lighten up, alot! So don't worry bout it being all depressing or what not..yea..and for the LATE update...

Sheena walked into the room." What do you want Sir? I'm really not in a mood for talking." She said with an icy undertone that shocked even herself. _What am i doing? I was just rude to the head of the Sohma family..._

" Where do you get off talking to me like that? I let you stay with my family, i was hospitible to you and you use that ungrateful tone with me?" He said glaring at her.

" I'm sorry sir, it wasn't intentional." She said making her voice polite once again.

" Then what is your reason to being rude to me?"

" I just have somethigns on my mind, that's all." She said trying to keep her voice calm. _God, what's wrong with me? i haven't acted like this in ages, hmmmm...OH! haha, i knew i'd remember...how did i forget...?_" I'm so sorry sir! It's just a thing that happens to me around this time every year...please don't ask why though...cause i don't know." She relized she was babbling and apoligized.

Akito was glaring angrily at her.

" what did i do to piss you off anyway?"

" The picture, you should keep your nose out of our family buisness and leave."

" That isn't going to happen, sir. i'm not like the others, i can't have my memories erased so it wouldn't matter would it?" She said challenging him.

" Is that a challenge, girl?"

" Yes it is!" She said back.

" You dare talk to me that way!" he raised a hand to slap her and memories flooded back to her and she cringed away as the doors to Akito's room opened and Hatori walked in.

" It's time for your medicine, Akito." hatori stated after Akito demanded an answer to the intrusion." Also, Miss Hiroshi, please leave the room for the moment."

" Okay." She bowed and quickly exited the room._ Oh god, oh god, oh god..i'm dead meat now..darn you my evil half that has a super huge big mouth! DARN YOU! Okay...i just need to calm down and stay super mega puke worthy polite rest of the time. Yeah...it'll never work...but i'll do my best anyway._

She heard doors open and gazed behind and saw Hatori in the doorway.

" He's quite angry. I'd try not to provoke him further." Stated Hatori as he passed he," Oh and good luck, i think you'll need it." Sheena walked back into the room slowly.

" well, shut the door, you stupid girl!" She turned around and shut the door firmly.

" Is there anything else you need, Sir?" She asked. Akito still looked very angry.

" You should be glad that you can stay here with my family! And you take advantage of my hospitality by being disrespectful! Let me tell you something girl, I am the head of this family, i know everything they do, to them i am God, and you should treat me the same if you are to live here with my family."

" I understand, sir, i'll be more respectful to you. I'm very sorry about earlier, it wasn't intented"

" Don't let it happen again, now get out of my sight." she took it as a dismissal and walked out of the room then the building. she started walking to the gate when she heard Momiji. She turned around and got hugged by the boy.

' Hi, Momiji. Oh, hi,Hatori. Watching Momiji again?" She asked him. He nodded." Momiji, please let go."

" oh, sorry Sheena." He let go." How did it go?"

' It was fine, no foul, no harm, no bruise." She laughed nervoulsy.

" Are you feeling ok?" Hatori asked her.

" Yep! now stop asking questions." She growled.

" What's wrong Sheena?" Asked Momiji.

" Nothing!" she snapped. She started to walk away but Hatori grabbed her shoulder. " Let go!"

" Not until you say what's wrong."

" ITS MY BIRTHDAY OKAY?" She ran off leaving them way behind. She ran to work and started cleaning around the building and dusting. she took out trash and washed windows. She walked home slowly and put her hand on the doorknob._ Ugg, do i really want to be here with these guys? Probaly not...i'll just run upstiars...yea,that works._

She slowly opened the door and turned on the lights. She looked around. _They must all be out, strange. Even Shigure is gone..._

She walked into the living room and everyone jumped out from behind things and yelled," SUPRISE!". She clutched a hand to her heart," Give me a heart attack why don't you? God..."

" Oh, sorry, Sissy.I didn't mean to scare you!" Said Kisa. Sheena ran and hugged her.

" How could a be mad at you? Your my little sis, after all." She said with a smile," what is all the is anyway? Shigure?" She asked accusingly.

" It's a birthday party, what else?" he said. She turned and looked at everyone.

" How...DARE YOU!" She yelled at them and ran upstairs.

" Did we do something wrong?" Asked Tohru to the others.

" I guess so..." said Kyo sadly.

A/n: FINALLY DONE! WOO! Sorry for the late update. but here it is, pelase review, i'd appreciate it


End file.
